oscura inocencia
by sonifan
Summary: shadow es un vampiro que tiene una enorme necesidad por la sangre, crema es una adolecente llena de nuevas ideas y ganas de divertirse... un buen lemon lleno de ternura y sangre


Oscura inocencia

Que extraña es la vida cuando los adorables y tiernos niños crecen y se vuelven adolescentes rebeldes pero continúan con la inocencia de su cuerpo…

Habían pasado ya muchos años, el tiempo transcurría tranquilo, sonic y sus amigos no habían tenido ninguna aventura desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Crema ya se había vuelto una adolescente muy bella, la dulce e inocente niña siempre al cuidado de los demás, en especial de su madre y de Amy… pero ella ya había madurado, y deseaba que la dejaran comportarse como alguien mayor

Los días… los años, todo paso con calma, pero bajo extrañas circunstancias, shadow desde hacia un tiempo estaba sumido en la completa oscuridad… el tiempo transcurría, pero no lograba cambiarlo físicamente, solo era posible verlo en la noche, en el día nunca lo vieron… el miraba con ojos de infinita ternura a la pequeña crema, quien mantenía la inocencia en su cuerpo, con cada jadeo al respirar, su boca daba un ruido de dulzura…

Cada noche la silueta de shadow era enmarcada por la luna, sus ojos permanecían cerrados para no mostrar los ojos rojos que, a veces, caracterizan a esos demonios llamados vampiros…

En el día Amy intentaba no mantenerse preocupada por su pequeña amiga crema, Amy pensaba que crema continuaba siendo inmadura y sin experiencia en el mundo, cada día, y cada noche Amy y la madre de crema la vigilaban, cosa que ponía de malas a la pequeña adolescente

Mientras tanto al llegar la noche nadie se imaginaba lo que sucedía cuando todos se quedaban completamente dormidos…

Shadow podía escuchar la sangre de los seres cercanos, escuchaba como si fueran ruidos de tambores, como si la sangre estuviera llamándolo a gritos, el caminaba por las calles en medio de la inmensa oscuridad, al encontrar a una victima la dejaba inconsciente de un golpe y sus blancos y perlados colmillos traspasaban la ligera y suave piel para que el se apoderara de la sangre y así, robando esa deliciosa juventud permanecer inmortal y vivir eternamente…

Los sucesos de la noche eran diariamente publicados en los periódicos, cosa que ponía aun peor a Amy y a la madre de crema, pensar que su adorada niñita fuera la próxima victima de aquel homicida, que dejaba sin sangre a sus victimas era devastador para ellas, su pequeña y adorada crema, siendo victima de un loco!!??

Esta constante preocupación dejaba a la pobre crema enfurecida, al caer el anochecer la pequeña adolescente vagaba sola por las calles de la ciudad, ella paseaba felizmente por entre los edificios, y mientras caminaba daba unos cuantos giros, como un pequeño emocionado, el aire frió entraba por su nariz, su destino era el parque, ya que ella quería admirar el esplendor de aquel lugar por la noche

Al llegar todo era oscuridad, difícilmente las luces de la ciudad penetraban entre los árboles, y ella estaba solo iluminada por uno que otro farol y la luz de la luna.

Mientras continuaba con su recorrido, escucho un jadeo un poco cansado, después un pequeño grito de locura, crema se escondió detrás de los árboles y miro la silueta de shadow que estaba besando a una chica desconocida, el la besaba, al parecer apasionadamente, pero su cara, sus ojos, y su sonrisa no revelaban ningún tipo de sentimiento. Crema decidía dejar a Shadow y a esa chica hacer lo suyo, cuando miro que de la boca que shadow emergían unos colmillos feroces que en un segundo destrozaron los labios de la chica, luego shadow bajo lentamente hasta el cuello, donde sus colmillos volvieron a actuar destrozando el cuello de la pobre victima, la piel estaba desgarrada, su cuello se partía en dos mientras le daba un festín de sangre al erizo negro, los ojos de aquella chica desconocida se volvían blancos, su respiración se detenía, y dejo de hacer jadeos de dolor cuando shadow llego a las cuerdas vocales y las destrozo, Crema estaba horrorizada, se abrazo fuertemente del árbol donde se escondía, Shadow se detuvo, la chica estaba completamente muerta y le quedaba muy poca sangre, volteo hacia atrás y miro a la dulce crema, los ojos de shadow se iluminaron de un color rojo sangre y se acerco lentamente a la pequeña…

Crema se quedo helada abrazada del árbol, Shadow rozo la mejilla de la niña muy delicadamente, alzo su cara inocente y de niña y le sonrió, una sonrisa de lo mas abrigadora, la niña temblorosa, miro los colmillos manchados de sangre y vio a la otra chica que yacía sin vida en el piso, pero quedo atrapada en los profundos ojos rojo sangre del erizo negro

La pequeña niña despertó de aquel encantamiento al escuchar la voz de su madre buscándola…

-susurrando- hey shadow, por favor no quiero volver a casa *con unas lagrimitas apunto de salir de sus infantiles ojos* llévame contigo, te lo suplico…

-lo que pidas nena *besando la oreja derecha de crema*

Shadow y crema se desvanecieron en la espesura de aquella oscuridad y aparecieron en una habitación, oscura e iluminada solo por luces de velas, en la habitación había una cama, y una ventana solo eso y uno que otro mueble donde estaban las pocas velas que iluminaban la oscuridad, shadow miro de pies a cabeza a crema, la pequeña adolescente no puedo evitar sonrojarse al sentir aquella mirada penetrante, ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, los dos sabían lo que iba a pasar…

se lo que estas pensando y no te preocupes no pienso matarte- dijo shadow con una sonrisa

Crema respondió con otra sonrisa y el erizo negro fue caminando hacia ella y la pequeña retrocediendo hasta caer a la cama y shadow cayendo encima de ella ahí comenzó un beso apasionado entre los dos, shadow no pudo evitar morderle los labios a la pequeña en el beso, después shadow le fue subiendo el vestido a crema dejando desnuda su parte baja, y el comenzó a meter su dedo, metiéndolo y sacándolo lentamente, después le quito completamente el vestido y se acomodo en los pechos de crema, lamió con delicadeza los pezones y comenzó a chupar, la dulce crema estaba confundida, jamás había sentido algo así y le excitaba al punto de dejarla mojada aun empezando esto, crema daba gemidos que eran sofocados por besos apasionados, dos lenguas que jugueteaban en las bocas al unirse, shadow se acomodo en crema el arriba y la conejita abajo, metió su miembro en crema y comenzó a moverse lento, después comenzó a hacerlo mas rápido, solo se escuchaba la cama temblorosa, en la que estos dos seres se hacían uno y los pechos ya desarrollados de crema chocaban contra shadow en cada embestida, shadow hizo una velocidad increíble, crema cerro los ojos y solo gemía, en la mañana despertó por el rayo de luz que se colaba por la ventana… shadow ya no estaba y el cuerpo de ella estaba envuelto en una sabana roja, le sonrió al sol, tomo su ropa y se fue, pensando que ya no era una niña y que su madre y amy por mas que la cuidaran ella ya no se sentiría como la chiquilla de siempre…


End file.
